


Enjoy Your Last Day (of the Year)

by seraphina_snape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles pretty much cancels going to a New Year's party in favor of naked times with his boyfriend. Because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy Your Last Day (of the Year)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Operation Mistletoe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1097823) \- but you don't have to know anything about it to enjoy this PWP. 
> 
> I wrote this on the fly, a few hours ago and it being New Year's Eve, I couldn't find a last-minute beta. I hope there aren't too many mistakes and that you'll enjoy it anyway.

"Derek, it's been ages since we got together--"

"It's been a little over a week," Derek corrected.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Like I said. _Ages._ It's about time we got naked together." 

Derek raised his eyebrows. "I seem to recall some nakedness over the past week." 

"Some, yes. But not nearly enough," Stiles said. "I braved the pharmacist's shifty side-eye of disapproval to buy strawberry-flavored lube. It's about time we used it!"

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?" 

"Unless you're fundamentally opposed, yeah." Stiles nodded. "Actually, let me rephrase that: hell yeah!"

"I'm--" Derek tilted his head to the side, smiling slightly. "--not opposed." 

"A little more enthusiasm, please." 

"You're the one who desperately wants to get naked with me." 

"I could find someone else if you d--" 

Derek curled his hand around Stiles' elbow and tugged at it until Stiles followed the movement and Derek could wrap his arms around him. When he talked, his voice ended up sounding rougher than even Derek expected. He knew Stiles was joking - why did it make his hackles rise like that? 

"Don't." 

"I won't," Stiles said, his arms snaking around Derek's middle. "I wouldn't." 

"Hmm. Good." Derek turned his head and pressed his nose against Stiles' neck, his eyes falling close at the strong scent of Stiles' arousal. "What about the party?" 

"I un-invited us from the party. Fuck the party," Stiles murmured. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Derek's temple. "No, wait, don't fuck the party. Fuck me." 

"That's the plan." Derek slid his hands into Stiles' unbuttoned plaid shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, revealing how tightly the light blue t-shirt Stiles wore underneath fit against his torso. 

"Good to see you're on board," Stiles said. He turned in Derek's arms and pushed his ass into Derek's groin. "Let's get undressed," Stiles whispered. "This is a lot better when you're naked." 

Stiles took a small step back and turned. He grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt, flashing Derek a wicked grin before pulling his shirt off entirely. 

They locked eyes and Derek reached down to take off his belt and tug his shirt out of his pants. He slowly pulled his belt out of the loops and let it fall to the floor. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper, then pulled his shirt over his head in one smooth motion. Derek could hear the spike in Stiles' heart beat as he pushed his jeans down without hesitation. But Stiles wasn't the only one whose heart was pounding. 

Stiles mirrored his actions, undoing all six buttons on his own jeans before he pushed them down his legs with shaking hands. He ran his hand along the waistband of his boxer briefs, but the hesitation lasted only a fraction of a second before he hooked his thumbs over the elastic and pushed them down as well. 

Derek couldn't wait to kiss every single mole he could find, down to the one on Stiles' ankle and the one on his left wrist. He grabbed Stiles' wrist and pulled him in, cupping Stiles' face with his other hand. 

The kiss was lazy and slow at first, with Derek stroking the side of Stiles' neck and Stiles fingers in Derek's hair. Then Stiles pressed in a little closer, making their groins rub together. Derek groaned into Stiles' mouth. Stiles' hands tightened in Derek's hair before Stiles let them fall to their sides and started tugging at the waistband of Derek's underpants. Derek stood up a little straighter to allow Stiles to pull down his underwear. 

"See?" Stiles said, turning in Derek's arms, again putting them back to front. "Way better when we're naked." 

Derek's cock was nestled between Stiles' thighs. When Stiles pushed his ass up a little and squeezed his thighs together, Derek groaned, his head dropping to Stiles' shoulder. "Way better," Derek agreed, his voice muffled. He kissed his way up Stiles' neck until he reached Stiles' ear. He ran his tongue along the outer shell of it and Stiles shivered in his arms. 

"Enough teasing," Stiles said, his voice shaky. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and shoved it at Derek. "Come on, Derek." 

Derek took the lube and uncapped it, wrinkling his nose at the fake chemical scent of it. Nothing he could do about it now, but Derek's first purchase in the new year would be a different type of lube. 

Derek nudged Stiles towards the bed. Stiles sat down on the end of the bed and scooted up a little. He let himself fall backwards, arms stretched out over his head towards the headboard. Derek's mouth went a little dry at seeing Stiles present himself like this, with his legs spread a little and his hard cock on display. 

Derek coated his fingers in lube and trailed one of them down the length of Stiles' cock and over his balls, loving the way Stiles' stomach muscles tightened at the touch. Derek let his fingers continue down between Stiles' legs, running a teasing finger over the rim of Stiles' asshole. 

Stiles gasped. "Fuck," he muttered. He squirmed and rolled to the side, grabbing a pillow to shove it under his hips. 

After pouring a little more lube on his fingers, Derek pulled Stiles' cheeks apart and lightly skimmed his thumb over Stiles' hole. Stiles whined and pushed his ass into Derek's hand. Smirking, Derek slowly pushed a finger into Stiles, pumping it in and out of him until Stiles' asshole felt relaxed and loose. He added a second finger and then a third, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Stiles' hip. He sucked and bit at the skin next to Stiles' navel until blood rose to the surface, marking Stiles in dark red. 

"Derek." Stiles moaned, sounding breathless. "Come _on_. Please." 

The sight of Stiles did things to him that Derek couldn't even describe with words. Stiles' skin was flushed, his eyes were glassy and he was making needy little noises in the back of his throat as he fucked himself on Derek's fingers, eagerly pushing down and then up again, rubbing his cock against Derek's shoulder. 

Derek withdrew his fingers and grabbed a condom from the bedside table, struggling to get it open with his slick fingers. 

"Dereeeeek, what's taking so long? Get on with it," Stiles said. He turned around and got on his hands and knees, wriggling his ass at Derek. 

Derek nearly choked on his own spit at the sight, making a frustrated sound when the condom wrapper still resisted his lube-coated fingers. "I can't get it open. My hands are all slicked up."

Stiles laughed. "You are ridiculous," he said. He took the slippery condom packet and carelessly tossed it aside. He quickly tore another condom off the strip and opened it.

Stiles' hands on his cock as he rolled on the condom almost unraveled Derek and he bit his lip, using the pain to distract him from the feeling of his lover's hand and the sight of Stiles' pink tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. 

Stiles leaned up to kiss him and Derek moaned into his mouth when he felt Stiles' hands back on his cock, this time to spread more lube over the condom. He could come just from this - kissing Stiles, feeling Stiles' hands on his body, listening to Stiles pant and moan and whisper filthy things into his skin. Derek lost himself in the fantasy of all the things he wanted to do to Stiles. All the things he wanted Stiles to do to him.

"--lick at your hole until you're shaking and _then_ I will fuck you, slow and deep. I'll drag the big mirror from the bathroom in here so I can watch you writhe and tremble from all angles," Stiles whispered. He bit Derek's bottom lip, sharply enough to bring Derek back to reality. "But for now, I really want you to fuck me." 

Derek swallowed loudly. "Turn around." 

Stiles wasted no time turning back around, and neither did Derek. He ran his thumb along his own cock and collected a bit of lube. He parted Stiles' ass cheeks with his hands and spread the extra lube around Stiles' asshole - not that he needed it. They'd used almost the whole tube already, the sweet artificial strawberry scent heavy in the air. 

Derek kept Stiles' ass cheeks apart with one hand and used the other to steady his cock, rubbing the head of it against Stiles' hole. 

Stiles moaned and pushed his ass towards Derek. 

Derek took the hint and slowly pushed forward, shallowly thrusting into Stiles, going deeper with each thrust. 

When Derek bottomed out, his pelvis pushing up right against Stiles' ass, Stiles made a keening sound, fisted his hands in the bed sheets and started babbling. 

"Oh my god, Derek, you have no idea. This feels incredible. It feels so good, I can't even tell you how good. It burns a little, too, but only in the best of ways. Like when you burn your tongue on hot pizza, and it stings, but the pizza is so good you don't want to wait. Oh god, don't stop. Please, just fuck me. I want you to--"

Derek pulled back and thrust back in. Stiles' monologue cut off with a choked moan. Every time Derek pumped his hips forward, Stiles moaned and gasped, getting louder with every thrust. It was exhilarating to see Stiles reduced to a speechless, writhing mess. Stiles rolled his hips and pushed back against Derek, urging him to go faster.

For all that he hadn't wanted to rush their first time, Derek found his hips speeding up, his thrusts getting more erratic with every second they were making love. He bent over a little more, sliding his right hand from where he was holding on to Stiles' hip around to Stiles' cock. He brushed his thumb over the head, smirking against Stiles' back when Stiles moaned and bucked under him. Derek circled his hand around Stiles' cock and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. 

Stiles whined and practically collapsed as he came all over Derek's hand and the sheets, his arms no longer strong enough to support him. The sight of Stiles with his shoulders flat on the bed and his ass in the air combined with the way Stiles clenched his ass muscles when he came was almost enough to send Derek over the edge. 

Derek pulled out of Stiles and ripped off the condom. It took only two hard jerks until Derek groaned and his cock twitched in his hand, shooting come over Stiles' ass and back. 

Derek collapsed next to Stiles.

Stiles swatted at his arm. "Move over," he mumbled into the mattress. "I'm not lying in the wet spot." 

Derek laughed and backed up a little, watching as Stiles flipped onto his back and wriggled his entire body. "What are you doing?"

"Wiping your come off my back, what's it look like?" 

"Kind of looks like your caterpillar impression." 

Stiles glared at him. "Shut up. My caterpillar is the best. That one won us all the awards during pack game night. We are the kings of charades." He stopped wriggling, satisfied with the state of his back and rolled onto his side towards Derek. He tilted his head up for a kiss, but then broke out in laughter.

"What now?" 

"I said 'one won'. It sounds fucking hilarious," Stiles said, giggling. "And you have come on your hand." 

Derek looked at his hand. Stiles' come was smeared over his palm. But instead of wiping his hand on the already soiled bed sheets, he dragged the hand over his own stomach, rubbing Stiles' come into his skin. 

Stiles poked his arm. "So... is this a werewolf thing?" 

Derek shrugged. "It's a Derek thing." He pulled Stiles close, threw the blanket over them and sighed happily. Their mixed scents hung heavily in the air - almost strong enough to cover the strawberry scent - and Derek shrugged again. "It might also be a werewolf thing. Do you mind?" 

"Mind?" Stiles rubbed his nose against Derek's neck. "It's fucking hot." He trailed kisses down Derek's neck and then scraped his teeth over Derek's collarbone. "I'm not even going to shower until tomorrow night."

"You might reconsider tomorrow when you have to listen to the pack make vomiting noises," Derek cautioned.

"Pfft, they can deal. They're the ones who told us to 'get a fucking room already'," Stiles said, burrowing deeper into the blankets and Derek's side. He yawned. "Now, we nap, but not too long. I have plans for later."

"Plans?" 

"Oh yeah. Weren't you listening earlier?" Stiles asked, and rolled half on top of Derek. "I'm gonna fuck you into next year. Literally," he said. Before Derek could respond, Stiles licked a wet stripe along Derek's collarbone and nipped at the base of his neck. 

Derek groaned and tilted his head to the side, feeling a new pulse of heat shoot through his spent cock. 

"Does that plan meet with your approval?" Stiles asked, smirking.

Derek blinked and focused his eyes back on Stiles. He delivered a playful smack to Stiles' ass and reached over to turn off the lights. "Shut up, Stiles, and go to sleep. You're gonna need your strength later."

Derek could still feel Stiles smirking into his shoulder when he fell into a satisfied slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Have a great 2014!


End file.
